Hard Candy
by Beethlehem
Summary: ¿Qué tan seguro estas de que en el mundo en el que vives es como lo pintan? Universo Alterno. MA, temática adulta. Rape. SasuHina. Inspirado en el Creppypasta "Lolita Slave Toy".


**D** esclaimer: Naruto & sus personajes no me pertenecen. Le pertenecen al gran sensei Kishimoto y TvTokio, este fic está hecho sin sentido de plagio ni comercial, solamente por diversión, por y para los amantes de Naruto.

Autora. Beethlehem. (Elffies en Wattpad. Psychonaut Foros DZ)

Este fanfic solo se encuentra publicado en FF. Si lo ven en otro foro, háganme saber. Gracias c:

–Hablan–

– _Piensan_ –

(…) Cambio de personaje, tiempo o lugar.

** Aclaraciones al final del capítulo.

 **Advertencias de FanFic** : _Rape, temática adulta, palabras soeces_.

 **Advertencias de Cap:** - _NA-_

.

.

.

 _"Abandonad, los que aquí entráis, toda esperanza". (Canto III, v. 4 al 6)  
_ **Dante Alighieri** - La Divina Comedia.

.

.

.

(…)

 **Hard Candy**.

.

.

.

Hola, mi nombre es… bueno, creo que eso no importa mucho. Escribo esto para desahogarme, donde nadie sabe quién soy. Pueden llamarme Lolita si así les apetece. Tengo una edad relativamente normal y común, aun me encuentro en la minoría de lo que se considera un adulto, pero al igual lo suficientemente mayor para ser más que una niña. Mi cabello es largo y de un color negro con toques azules, mis ojos son de un color extraño. De color lavanda. Algunos amigos de papá dicen que soy bonita, más considero todo lo contrario. No soy muy alta, sin embargo tampoco soy baja. Mi tez es clara, demasiado pálida… parezco un cadáver. Me siento como un cadáver.

No me gustan muchas cosas, pero la más importante es que me repugna que la gente me toque ¡ _Ja, ja, ja_! **Que irónico**.

Tengo un padre que es un cirujano, uno muy amorfo… Hablare más adelante de él. Antes tenía una madre y una hermana menor. Pero desde hace años no sé nada de ellas. Vivo sola con mi progenitor y mi primo mayor el cual no relevare su nombre, me referiré a él como nii-san. Con el llevo una buena relación o eso me gusta creer.  
A veces cuando papa sale de viaje me permite salir de mi hogar sin embargo un hombre siempre nos sigue, su nombre es Kō. No sé si sea su verdadero nombre ya que solo es una silaba. Nos sigue de cerca a todos los lugares en los que vamos y la mayoría del tiempo nos apura a volver rápido antes de que otros miembros de seguridad se percaten de que no estamos en la casa.

Mi casa es bonita por fuera y se encuentra muy alejada de todo lugar comercial, es espaciosa y tiene grandes áreas verdes en las cuales nunca he podido jugar, no se me permite salir de mi habitación, realmente no me gusta salir de ahí. Mi hogar (Si es que se le puede llamar así) es tan lúgubre y oscuro por dentro, un horrible olor nauseabundo se cuela por las ventilas y desgarradores gritos se escuchan de vez en cuando. Tengo prohibido salir de mi alcoba cuando sé que papa tiene visitas, una vez lo hice y las consecuencias fueron espantosas, pero salir de recinto es aún peor. Tengo prohibido salir.

Me aterra pensar que padre se entere de nuevo que salgo de mi habitación y castigue a mi nii-san. De solo recordar ese hecho mi piel se eriza. Mi padre es una persona cruel. Hace cosas atroces y gana dinero por ello. Se dedica a hacer juguetes. Pero no cualquier tipo de juguetes. Hace juguetes sexuales, especiales para adultos.  
¿Pero que tendrá esto de malo? Dirán algunos, es malo. Por no decir que es una de las peores cosas que un ser humano podría hacer.  
El llama a sus creaciones " _Lolita Slave Toy_ " y de solo recordar lo que hace para conseguir una de sus amadas muñequitas me entra el pavor. Realmente tengo miedo de que algún día me haga lo mismo que a todas esas niñas que tiene en el sótano. Por lo que dejo que él y sus amigos se aprovechen de mi cuerpo, sin decir una palabra, sin llorar, sin reclamar. Me siento más afortunada que aquellas niñas que escucho sus sollozos y gritos pidiendo auxilio, me reconforto a mí misma que por un día mas no tengo el mismo destino de ellas, sé que es cruel. Pero la vida lo es.

Se deben preguntar algunos si solo soy una niña que escribe lo que su imaginación horrible le acomoda, créanme. Quisiera pensar lo mismo y creer que todo eso solo está en mi imaginación. El ordenador por donde he escrito esto es de mi amado nii-san. Me lo aprestado por un momento y no pude evitar crear un blog para relatar lo que me va sucediendo. Es una manera de no sentirme ahogada de una laguna mental y cotidiana por la cual no puedo salir.

Próximamente sabrán más sobre mí, lo por que leí algunos artículos rápidos de internet las "Lolita Slave Toy" habían salido a la luz pública como mera fantasía, como una historia para aterrorizar a los niños pequeños y no salgan solos de sus hogares. Ojala solo fuera eso… Mi padre para bajar sospechas sobre su trabajo le ha ordenado a nii-san que ya no es necesario ser educada en casa y que ahora en adelante asistiré a un instituto.

En especial desde que un inspector de la policía vino a revisar el hogar, ya que uno de los vecinos reporto que había un olor nauseabundo saliendo de este, mi padre me obligo a mentir. Le he mentido a la ley, diciendo que mi perro había muerto hace pocos días, que yo lo había enterrado en el patio. Las lágrimas que solté lograron convencer al oficial y le mostré donde había enterrado a mi perro ( _Si, mi padre mato a mi perro de nombre Tobi_ ), aunque sé que no del todo los había convencido. Si tan solo el inspector de nombre Itachi y su compañero Kakashi hubieran llegado una semana antes, habrían podido escuchar los gritos de auxilio de las niñas. Sin embargo mi padre es un hombre inteligente y no se dejaría atrapar tan rápido. Para mostrarnos como una familia normal y amorosa frente a los oficiales en ese instante Kō llego con un perro de la raza Akita, de nombre Kurama, que en parte me hizo saltar de felicidad. No negare que es hermoso, pero no sabe a qué "hogar" había llegado el pobre.

Me gustaría seguir relatando más sobre esto a lo que yo llamo vida, pero nii san me está llamando, es hora de ir a un nuevo hogar fuera de este infierno cercano a mi nuevo instituto.

Se despide de ustedes **Lolita**.

 _Entrada de blog 01. Domingo 10 de Enero del 2016._

.

.

.

–Es hora de irnos Hinata-sama –Menciono el joven que se encontraba a tus espaldas colocando una mano en tu hombro desnudo mientras tu cerrabas las paginas en las que navegabas y con un gesto de asco miraste de reojo su mano y con delicadeza la apartaste de su sitio.

–En un momento bajo, Neji nii-san–…

.

.

.

Notas **B** izarras: Esto es mi fuerte, lo enfermo y lo amorfo. Puse advertencia al inicio del FF así que ya saben de lo que va y si se quedan a leer es bajo advertencia que se tocaran temas adultos y fuertes. Esto será un sasuhina muy enfermo (por parte de ambos). Así que si son susceptibles a este tipo de cosas mejor los invito a leer mis otros FF donde se destila miel y azúcar. Porque este fanfic no es para ustedes.

Soné algo cruel, pero las cosas como son. Un saludo y gracias por leer. Nos vemos el siguiente capítulo.

Gracias a todas/os por sus comentarios y su apoyo, las/os invito a leer mis otros Fics como Haunted –SasuHina– y Mas allá de la muerte –NaruSaku– y el más reciente Tutora -SasuHina- y Whatsapp –NaruSaku- Saludos (:

Lamento si llega a tener alguna falta de ortografía que se me allá pasado, lo revise varias veces, pero una nunca sabe :S

Si no te gusta la pareja abstente de comentar, necesitas estar enferma/o para leer algo que no te gusta ¿No?.  
Namarie.


End file.
